Cherche van de Blanche
Cherche van de Blanche is the leader of a prominent explorer's guild based in Yggdrasil City, known as Scarlet God whom is known for their immense power and magical knowledge. They are especially good with developing tactics, due to her vast strategy knowledge. She lost her father when she was thirteen, after being saved from a monster, and her mother when she was saved from the Heretic God of Morta, and sent to Yggdrasil City. She desires to kill all Heretic Gods who aim to kill humans, once managing to kill one, and gain the grimoire of Boreas. Appearance Cherche is a beautiful young woman with messy hair, in an array of colors. The ends of the majority of her hair is blonde, the body of it strawberry blonde and the ahoge dipped blue. Her eyes are hot pink and she has pale skin. She's 5'7" and weighs 127 pounds. Her outfit is very fantastical and composed mainly of the color purple, with other colors being pink and yellow. She wears a lilac tube top with dark purple straps across her chest and left leg. She wears detached sleeves which are composed of light material, but also act as gauntlets, as they are also attached to elbow guards. She also wears high boots for her footwear. Personality Although usually fun loving and optimistic Cherche also possesses a very serious side, when she is faced with any problem which causes her any sort of distress, and then she becomes more stoic and calculated. Due to her history, she possesses a very dark humor, also appearing slightly sadistic when it comes to a serious fight, in which the opponent believes they have the upper hand. Biography As a child she quickly realized she had a natural magical prowess, and began to exploit it as she slowly learned what she could due. Soon after her father explained to her what it was and he then instructed her in methods, and due to her growing magical power she quickly learned. Her biggest dream was to be as strong as her father one day, and wield one of the Remnants of War. She grew up mostly in the manor's library, although the cafe her mother hosted on the main floor, and also aspired to be a waitress there. Accomplishing this dream at a young age, she served the customers to relieve her mother, and she also used her magic to help with some aspects of the cafe, for example using her wind seals to accelerate and serve food quickly. When she didn't work her father would instruct her in fighting and swordplay, not to mention tactics and countless other topics which would help her in her future. The day she turned fourteen she got into an argument with her father in the forest about how to carry out her training and to stop helping her mother, and she stormed off into the woods, only to be circled by a vast number of monsters, and she was without her weapon and too afraid to move. Just as she was about to succumb to their attack her father jumped into the way, and killed them, as he passed with his dying words, "I'm sorry... Cherche, I love you...", and she has never forgiven herself. As she grew older she became self instructed and read a chronicle written by her ancestors, beginning to advance into more complicated seals and how to overcome her fears and use her magic when she needed it. A few years later, and after an immense growth in her magic, she attempted to save her city from the Heretic Goddess of Death, Morta, but in the end was bested and as she was about to die, her mother interfered, teleporting her daughter to Yggdrasil City as she was killed. Although she should have been faced with misery, she instead sought out those who could instruct her for revenge in the town, now developing a better version of swordplay, and also learning how to use even higher level runes. Once she believed she had become strong enough, she established the Scarlet God Guild, although it lacked any applications for members. She then decided to take matters into her own hands. Synopsis Boreas Arc Power Abilities Natural Prowess Mastery of Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery of Swordsmanship Magical Prowess Runemaster Abilities Grimoires in Possession Equipment Affiliation Scarlet God Guild Yggdrasil City Stats Quotes Gallery Trivia